This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The INBRE Outreach Core (ORC) is designed to increase interest in biomedical sciences by creating an environment where students and faculty can receive exposure and focused training in biomedical science research. In particular, the INBRE, through the ORC, seeks to aid the advancement of students through programs that would lead them to productive careers in biomedical research. Similarly, specific training will be devoted to enhancing research skills of graduate students so that they can pursue productive research projects and increase their competitiveness for post-doctoral and faculty positions at leading institutions. Typically, faculty on PUI campuses are severely hampered in doing competitive research due to the lack of appropriate resources and scientific expertise. The ORC will provide access to modern equipment, potential collaborations, and mentoring by successful investigators to enhance PUI faculty research. Louisiana's population and higher education institutions are diverse and all its citizens should have access to advanced biomedical education and research training. To this end, all institutions of higher education that are not INBRE partners will be INBRE Outreach Institutions and their faculty and students will be eligible for all outreach opportunities offered by the ORC, including research exposure, focused training, and participation in INBRE sponsored workshops and seminars. The ORC has the following aims: Specific Aim I: Provide research exposure to undergraduate students enrolled in any college or university within the state of Louisiana, with emphasis on students from underrepresented groups. Specific Aim II: Provide research and training opportunities to enhance the research competitiveness of graduate students and faculty from colleges and universities within the state of Louisiana. Specific Aim III: Provide focused workshops and group hands-on training for undergraduate and graduate students and faculty spearheaded by the MCBC and BBC.